On a wing and a Prayer
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Sixth story in the found series) As most ponies would know, Shimmers life revolved around her life as a wonderbolt. But what happens when a tragic event, flips her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The stadium filled with ponies of all types. The wonderbolts were starting their tour, and they all put their best hoof forward, and were trying hard to stay on track. Now was their time to show Canterlot what they could do.

"Please join me in welcoming Princess Celestia!" the announcer stated. The wonderbolts looked at each other. Shimmer's eyes widened.

"The Princess is here" she commented, clearly shocked.

"Sometimes she makes unannounced appearances, now is one of those times" Spitfire responded.

"Mares and Gentle Colts, please help me welcome, THE WONDERBOLTS" the announcer stated. The crowds went wild. The wonderbolts took off, and flew into the stadium in the Wonderbolt Delta formation. So far, this was going to be a good show.

* * *

The show was almost at its half way mark. Everything was going according to plan. The wonderbolts all pulled up, except shimmer. This was going to be sweet. Shimmer, had been chosen to do a solo as part of the show. Of course she said yes, why would she turn down the offer? She went through everything she practiced. She did stunts that no pony had ever seen done before, and in return would hear the crowds saying "ooh" and "ahh" at every new stunt. She heard some cameras click, and saw the flashes. She looked up, to see Spitfire nod. She started to finish up her solo, She pulled up, and did a few barrel rolls,she heard the clicking come closer. She was about to flip and go into inverted flight when she felt her left wing hit something. And instead of staying up in the air, above the crowds she started to plummet towards the ground.

"NO" She screamed. She flipped over, and tried to get back into her normal flight pattern, only to have a sharp jolt of pain go through her, her wing was clipped. She saw the others dive down, trying to catch up to her. The ground neared. And the crowd started to panic. She heard gasps. And this was the first time she involuntarily prayed to Celestia. The ground spiraled closer and then it happened.

* * *

Shimmer hit the ground, and a horrifying crushing sound filled the stadium. And everything was silent.

"SHIMMER" Spitfire screamed. She ran up to her, along with the team. Her eyesight was blurred around the edges. Shimmer tried to get up.

"OW, MY WING, DEAR CELESTIA SPARE ME" shimmer screamed in pain. Medic ponies came rushing in, and the crowd was evacuated. Her hearing was starting to fail her as well, and it was hard to tell who was saying what.

"Oh my Celest"

"Do you think she's going to"

"She sho"

"I hope you". Shimmer started to giggle at how funny the ponies around her sounded. Her eyesight was blurring even more, she stared to involuntarily laugh at the blobs, that were actually ponies.

"What's up with her Soar"

"She's just in shock Light". Soon after the pony spoke, her eyesight and hearing completely failed her, and all she saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Spitfire paced back and forth in the waiting room. Shimmer had suffered a compound fracture to her left wing. The doctors and nurses wasted no time, saying that surgery was required to put screws or bone graphs in. She couldn't believe what just happened. She hoped this was just some freaky dream. She heard the door open, and the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Spitfire, Mr. Soarin, may I speak with you for a moment" he asked.

"Of course" Spitfire responded, slightly worried. Her and Soarin walked outside with him.

"It's always hard saying this, but the way Shimmers wing broke. Screws and bone graphs will do nothing, we have to amputate her wing, we know how hard it is to hear this, and how hard it's going to be to explain this to some pony as young as Shimmer, but it's for the best" the doctor explained. Spitfire face hoofed, Soarin answered for them.

"Whatever you need to do" he told him. The doctor nodded, and started to walk back to the operating room. Spitfire looked at him. He wrapped his wing around her.

"She had so much potential" Spitfire whispered.

"Just be happy she's here" Soarin whispered back.

"What do you mean" Spitfire asked. She wasn't thinking straight.

"Let's put it this way, just thank Celestia that she's not with Fleetfoot after that fall." Soarin responded. He nuzzled her quickly, and then they walked back into the waiting room to tell the rest of the team what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmer woke up in her hospital room. It felt like she arrived here only a few minutes ago. The team all looked in her direction. Shimmer let a soft moan escape her lips, and stretched her wings out, only to squint her eyes. She felt her right wing underneath her, but her left wing, seemingly vanished.

"Shimmer" Spitfire started.

"Yeah" She responded.

"The doctors, they, they had to amputate your wing, there was no other way to fix what happened." Spitfire explained. Shimmer was silent. Spitfire looked at the team for a second. Soarin got the hint, and he left the room along with Lightning and Cloudpuff. Spitfire walked up, and sat down by the foot of the bed.

"They were sure it was the only option." Shimmer whispered.

"Yes" Spitfire responded.

"This is great, I'm never going to fly again, unless some upgrade in medical science happens" Shimmer hissed. She face hoofed. Spitfire lightly pushed her hoof away from her face. She looked at shimmer, her eyes full of concern.

"I'll get over it" Shimmer stated. Spitfire shook her head.

"You're not good at lying, No pony could ever get over this in a short amount of time, I here for you if you need anything, ok" Spitfire responded.

"Ok" Shimmer responded. They both were silent for a couple minutes. They then, heard the door to her room open.

"Mrs. Spitfire" The doctor started. Spitfire nodded, and got up.

"I'll be right back Shimmer" she whispered. Shimmer nodded, and pulled the blanket on her bed over her. With that, Spitfire left the room.

* * *

Spitfire was met with the sight of another pony.

"Mrs. Spitfire, this is Dr. Gear from Canterlot Prosthetics Company" The doctor stated. She nodded.

"Yes, I heard about what happened to Shimmer, and it just ends up we have been working on a prosthetic wing that should allow her to keep flying, of course what we are using is just a prototype, and it will help us work out the flaws, as well as help Shimmer keep her spot in the Wonderbolts ranking." Dr. Gear started. Spitfire nodded.

"The flaws should be very minor, and won't put shimmer in any danger" Dr. Gear added. "We just want to get your permission before we do anything" he stated. Spitfire thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Of course, since you're sure this won't put her in harm's way" Spitfire stated. The doctor nodded.

"We'll start the process of fitting her with one tomorrow" Dr. Gear concluded, and then walked away. Spitfire, Thought things over one more time, and then turned to enter Shimmers room.


	4. Chapter 4

Shimmer had awoken in her hospital room, only to have a few hours to herself before Doctors and Nurses came into the room. She knew what was happening. But hadn't expected how they were going to do this. After they laid her on her side, so her left side was up. They started to wrap something that felt like saran wrap around the stub of a wing she had. She laid there, a bored expression plastered onto her face.

"Ok, that's good enough" Dr. Gear stated. Shimmer felt layers of this saran wrap like object on that stub of a wing. Then something new was being wrapped around that. It was wet, and had some sort of squishy white stuff coming from it. Shimmer though it was most likely plaster, she laid there for about a good ten minutes, and that was only for them to wrap the stuff around her "Wing" and to have Doctor Gear smooth everything out. Now she had to stay as still as possible, so the plaster would dry properly. Dr. Gear was going down the hall to take care of other things. And as soon as he left, along with the other medical professionals, she heard four other sets of hooves walk in.

"Whoa, what happened" she heard lightning comment.

"You don't want to know" Shimmer responded in a monotone voice. She was board out of her mind.

"How long do you have to stay like that?" Cloudpuff asked.

"A very long time" Shimmer responded. Minutes passed, and the conversation kept going. It was about thirty minutes later, when they heard the door open. Shimmer felt the plaster incasing her "Wing" get pulled off. She flipped onto her back, and sighed. She stretched her "Wings" out. Dr. Gear nodded, and with that left.

"Thank Celestia that's over" Shimmer commented. She just stared at the ceiling for a few moments. The doctors said that it wouldn't be long till she had the first version of the prosthetic. She was assuming the team knew it too. Once she got it, she was going home. But she knew she wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Hours passed, but finally, Dr. Gear came in with the first prosthetic. Shimmer really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but more concentrated on the constant tugging and pulling, so they could tighten the thing. It finally stopped, but she noticed her wings were flared out. She caught the last part of the conversation, and that's when she wished she didn't.

"Physical therapy and extra training should get her back into a normal flight pattern." Dr. Gear stated. Shimmer moved her wings, only to hear a clicking noise. Her eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder, fearing she broke it already, only to see that the prosthetic was now closed like her other wing, and rested at her side. This was going to be a long recovery process, and Shimmer knew it.

* * *

It seemed like seconds, but finally, Shimmer was home. She was more quiet than usual though. Shimmer had already been through enough. She lost her parents, she was bullied, she lost friends, and now, this, and she lost her wing because she couldn't pull up out of a stupid nosedive. Weren't wonderbolts supposed to get out of mishaps like that? The media was so concentrated on the story, that when she left she felt like dying. The last thing she wanted was to have cameras and tape recorders shoved in her face. She snapped back into reality.

"You ok Shimmer?" Spitfire asked. Instead of responding, Shimmer just ran to her room, and slammed to door.


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmer was up in her room, just lying on her bed. Tears were forming in her eyes, she wanted to cry desperately, but she thought the least she could do was stay strong. Wonderbolts had to stay strong, right? She stayed there for a few more seconds before she heard her bedroom door open, and saw Spitfire walk in.

"Shimmer, what happened" Spitfire asked. She didn't respond. She just stayed silent and looked away. Spitfire walked over, and sat by the foot of the bed. She put her hoof lightly on Shimmers shoulder. Shimmer didn't react at all. She just laid there on the bed, looking at the wall.

"Shimmer please talk to me" Spitfire begged, Shimmer just ignored her, even though this feeling of mental pain wasn't going away, but gnawing at her, just begging her to blurt everything out, but she didn't know how to. She was never good at describing what she was feeling. She felt tears streaming down her face, and finally decided to do the first thing that came to her mind. She just held onto Spitfire.

"Oh, Shimmer" Spitfire whispered. Shimmer kept on crying, burying her face in Spitfires coat.

"Everything's going to get better" Spitfire added in a hushed tone. Shimmer stayed silent, but stopped crying. She lightly rested her head on Spitfires shoulder, and soon, fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next day, Shimmer walked down the street.

"Shimmer?" Some pony questioned.

"Hey shooting star" Shimmer responded. Shooting star flew a few feet, and landed next to her.

"Why aren't you flying to school, it's much quicker, and are you ok, everyone knows about the crash" Shooting star blurted out. Shimmer stopped dead in her tracks.

"First of all, I'm just… um… sore, you know, the fall I took was pretty hard, but hey, I'm still walking… I mean flying, I'm perfectly fine." Shimmer responded. She knew it was a lie. Shooting star looked at her questioningly.

"Really, then why are you covering you wings up with that hoodie you're wearing" She asked. Shimmers eyes widened. She really had worn the hoodie to hide her prosthetic wing from the fillies and colts at school.

"Um… Some of my primaries were ripped out and haven't grown back" Shimmer lied. Shooting star nodded.

"Ok, I believe you shimmer" She told her, shimmer sighed in relief. For a second she thought that Shooting Star had figured out she was lying. They then walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

Shimmer had unpacked her things and was heading toward her homeroom. She heard a teacher clear their throat.

"Shimmer, I believe you're forgetting something" Mrs. Starburst, the science teacher stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mrs. Starburst" Shimmer responded, holding onto her hoodie, like it was her safety line.

"I believe you do Shimmer, that is, if you read the dress code for this school" Mrs. Starburst commented, looking at her hoodie.

"Ma'am, I can explain, you have to let me wear this, please, please, please" Shimmer begged. She couldn't let the other foals see what happened to her.

"Shimmer, the hoodie goes in your locker, or you go to the principal's office, your choice" Mrs. Starburst stated. Shimmer, then slowly walked back to her locker, and pulled the hoodie off her, revealing her prosthetic wing. The hallway went Silent, Shooting star, looked at shimmer. She shook her head.

"I can't believe you, you lied to me" She stated, and then stomped off to her homeroom. Shimmer, looked up to see all the foals and teachers starring at her wing, without a second thought, she quickly trotted to her homeroom, her head hung in embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

Shimmer walked into the headquarters with tears in her eyes. School had been really rough. And the bullying had started up again.

"ROBO WING" sounded a voice in her head, she cringed, the tears just multiplied. Spitfire and Soarin walked out into the hallway.

"Shimmer, what happened" They both asked in unison. Shimmer looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to go there ever again" She hissed, then retreated to her room. What was she supposed to do? She threw her saddle bags against the wall, jumped onto her bed, landing on her stomach, and just cried into her pillow. She couldn't do anything at school without some pony apologizing for nothing, or making fun of her. She was the same shimmer; she just looked different on the outside. How come the school did not get that, she was apparently some pony different, who was unable of doing anything herself anymore. She cried harder.

"DISGRACE" the voice in her head sounded again. She cried even harder

"WONDER DON'T" It added. Shimmer covered her ears

"ROBO WING" It hissed. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, into the pillow.

"YOU'RE UNWANTED, YOU LITTLE FLAWED PIECE OF SHIT" it screamed at her. Shimmer was crying harder than she thought was possible.

"That's not true" she wheezed. She was shaking and was breathless. Tears flooded down her face into the pillow.

"OH IT'S TRUE YOU DIP SHIT" the voice screeched. Shimmer was pounding her hoof into the mattress; she was in so much mental pain.

"Mom, Soarin, some pony help me" shimmer choked out. Then, like if her prayer had been answered, she felt a hoof run up and down her back. She turned her head to the side, to see a blurry image of a yellow Pegasus mare. Her eyes burned as she looked up at her.

"Mom" she asked in a whisper. She saw the pony nod. She blinked a couple of times, she finally got a clear image of Spitfire, then did the same thing she did last night, and she just grabbed her. Spitfire already had an idea of what was going on.

"Mother Buck" the voice started. She cringed again. She felt Spitfire nuzzle her. After a while Spitfire had managed to calm Shimmer down, for now that was. On the outside she looked fine, but on the inside, all she wanted to do was disappear.

"You ok?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah" Shimmer responded. After a few more minutes, Spitfire told her she had some work she needed to finish up, but she would be back later. Shimmer nodded, and when Spitfire left her room, she started devising a plan. A plan which would hopefully, keep her out of school for a couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

Shimmer stood at the top of the stairwell, she could hear her mother conversing with the others. She wasn't about to regret what she was about to do, she took a few steps back, and then ran for the staircase, she grabbed the railing. And threw herself down the steps.

* * *

CRASH! Spitfire and the team all turned from their work to see Shimmer at the bottom of the steps, her eyes were crossed, and she held onto her hind leg. Shimmer knew she at least sprained her ankle when she fell, she felt it twist out of place, and she was in pain. The most shocking thing to her though, was that it sort of felt good to be in physical pain, almost like a couple years back when she, did that. It was something she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Shimmer, how did you even manage that?" Cloudpuff asked.

"You're asking a klutz who already injured herself once, how she fell down the steps" Lightning responded. Cloudpuff was silent. Spitfire walked over and bitch-slapped Lightning. She then turned around and lightly took Shimmers hooves off her ankle. She shook her head, and helped her up.

* * *

Shimmer and Spitfire where now in shimmers room again. Shimmer had her back toward spitfire.

"Shimmer" Spitfire started. Shimmer didn't respond, she tried to close her wings, only to hear a snap and a pop from her prosthetic.

"Uh, oh" Shimmer stated She tried to move her wing again, only to feel something dig into the sensitive stub.

"Oh ouch, something's poking me" Shimmer hissed. Spitfire walked over, and took it off.

"Well would you look at that, the whole one part of this bent the other way" Spitfire exclaimed. Shimmer just pulled the covers up over her, hiding her body away. She started to whisper to herself.

Fires ablaze within my eyes,  
A smile concealing all my lies,  
Screaming, begging, calling out,  
A final, frantic, desperate, shout.

This drew spitfire's attention to her.

"Did you say something shimmer?" She asked. Shimmer continued, a bit louder this time

Scarlet tears drip from each vein,  
A vehement covet to end this pain,  
This silver blade, stays by my side,  
Because all hope inside has died.

As each day ends, and darkness draws,  
The devil toys, with all my flaws,  
I'm helpless, alone, a worthless mess,  
A broken child, he must address.

I'm tempted when he calls my name,  
A way out, an escape, an end to shame,  
To make it feel a lot less real,  
A deal with the Devil, in blood must I seal.

The rest of the team's curiosity got the best of them and they walked in, Spitfire just starred at where shimmer laid, shocked, and speechless. Shimmer continued loud enough so they all could here

They'll say I died of suicide,  
But no one knows how much they've lied,  
It wasn't a rope, a blade, or pills,  
That broke my soul, and gave me chills.

I died inside so long before,  
To live each day, an endless chore,  
Pills could not kill what was already dead,  
A twisted soul, an empty head.

In darkness I wait, in silence, alone,  
Rose-tinted nostalgia, all around me has grown,  
I beckon the devil, with the key of self-harm,  
And I open the door for him, with the blood of my arm.

Shimmer just curled up after that, and closed her eyes. Falling asleep a few minutes after, like nothing new had happened. But the team knew, something big just happened, and wasn't going to get far.


	8. Chapter 8

Shimmer walked the crowded hallways of her school. She felt someone come up next to her. It was Shooting star.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry for how I reacted a few days ago" She stated. Shimmer nodded.

"I accept your apology Shooting star" She responded. She went silent for a minute. She pulled the sleeve to her hoodie down. No one could know what she did late last night, but that voice came back, but instead of taunts, it said this:

I may be metal and have no heart  
but in your life I have become a part  
As I carve and carve at your tender wrist  
I feel in your brain there must be a twist  
Is it normal to turn to me for help?  
When if I scar another they scream and yelp  
Your feeling empty and rather alone  
But I'm not left sitting alone in your home  
In your bathroom cabinet I'm normally sealed  
Although next to your heart your dreams become real  
You use me to express your raw self-hate  
But should I be used in this way to create  
The pain that you long for, you yearn for to feel  
You want me for pleasure but your pain is real  
What your feeling inside, it's not what you show  
Unless it's you and me in the bath tub alone  
You try to keep secrets from those who protect  
But is it right for this secret to be kept  
I know how you feel cannot be ignored  
But the slitting and cutting cannot be endured  
I know that I that I hurt you and that's what you want  
But you've gotten so pale, and withered and gaunt  
I shouldn't worry, you'll stop one day  
But the deep dark scars will not go away  
As the scarlet fountain seeps from your arm  
I really wish you wouldn't do so much harm  
But how can I protect? How can I save?  
When I am nothing but your trusty razor blade.

Shimmer cringed, and pulled the other sleeve down. No one could know what went on last night. Not one single detail.

"Shimmer" She heard the guidance counselor state. She slowly turned around.

"Come to my office, first period" She added, the walked away. It was too late, she noticed, but how, she had practically covered up all evidence of her starting this little habit of hers up again. Shooting star looked at her.

"What was that about" Shooting star asked. Shimmer pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Look, I, I started cutting myself again" Shimmer explained in a hushed tone. "Don't tell any pony I told you this" Shimmer added. Shooting star nodded.

"I won't" she promised, and with that the two walked off toward their lockers.

* * *

Shimmer walked into the counselor's office. She gave her a smile, Shimmer smiled back. She took a seat, and waited for the adult to speak.

"Shimmer do you mind taking your hoodie off for a second" The counselor asked. Shimmers eyes widened.

"Do you mind if I ask why" Shimmer asked.

"Just work with me shimmer" the counselor told her. Shimmer swallowed hard, but did what she was told. The counselor took hold of one of her forearms.

"How did this happen?" she asked. Shimmer was expected to be honest.

"I cut myself last night" Shimmer whispered.

"Accidentally or purposefully" The Counselor asked. Shimmer felt like she was going to throw up any second now.

"P-P-Purposefully" Shimmer whispered. That when it hit her. the school didn't want depressed and suicidal foals walking around. She was freaking sending her home, and she probably wasn't going to be allowed to return till further notice. A few minutes passed, and within the time span, the counselor called her mother and she packed her things up. It was about an hour later when Spitfire and the team came to pick her up. This just sucked; she was going through a lot, why didn't they help her. Sending her home would do nothing. She really wanted to disappear now, and never, ever, ever come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Shimmer laid on her bed, the covers over her, and her eyes closed. She felt very tired when she got home, even though she didn't do much. Spitfire watched worriedly from the doorway. She soon, turned the lights out, and closed the door. You could tell she was worried for her. She felt a wing drape over her.

"You're worried for her, aren't you" She heard Soarin state. She nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening again" Spitfire whispered. Soarin nuzzled her.

"At least we know what's caused her to go into this downward spiral." Soarin whispered. After a few minutes, they heard Shimmer mumbling to herself through the door, Spitfire, opened it just a crack, to hear her mumble this:

* * *

What do you call it when all you feel is pain?  
When your loved ones look at you and all you feel is shame?  
When you're tired of living and playing this game?  
When you know your life is meaningless and you're the only one to blame?

What do you call it when the hurt is in your soul?  
When you smile and laugh but you know it's all a show?  
When you feel like you've hit your all time low?  
When nothing makes you happy and the darkness around you grows?

What do you call it when you feel so alone?  
When you're in your house but it don't feel like home?  
When you look back in your life and every choice you made now seems wrong?  
When you want to die, but the wait seems too long.

Spitfire shook her head, this was worse than a couple years ago. She heard shimmer start to cry. She wasn't going to neglect her; she was going to be there for her.

"We have to go train in a few hours, tell the team to be prepared" Spitfire told Soarin, he obeyed, and Spitfire walked into Shimmers room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Shimmer asked. Spitfire placed her hoof lightly on hers

"You've haven't talked to us since we came to pick you up" Spitfire whispered. Shimmer shifted so she was facing the wall. She sighed, a shaky breath. Tears welled up in her eyes. Spitfire took a good look at her tender wrist.

"Please talk to me Shimmer" Spitfire whispered.

"What if I don't want to" Shimmer started.

"I'm just going to keep asking, till I get an answer" Spitfire stated. She ran her hoof along Shimmers back, she saw a few tears fall from her eyes; she tried to blink them back, but shimmer couldn't do it. Spitfire held her.

"Shh" Spitfire cooed, she heard Shimmer sniffle. Spitfire kept on running her hoof along her back. "Everything is going to be ok" Spitfire started.

"No it's not!" Shimmer cried. "I've been labeled; I'm the loner, the suicidal emo pony, the filly with no friends!" Shimmer started as she got out of Spitfires grasp. She turned her back to her, and pulled the covers up over her body.

"What about Shooting Star?" Spitfire asked.

"Things aren't working out" Shimmer stated. "Please, just leave me alone" Shimmer whispered and pulled the covers over her head. Spitfire just sat there, and watched Shimmer. She was soon asleep again. Spitfire pulled the covers off her head and pushed her mane out of her face.

"It hurts me to see you in so much pain" Spitfire whispered. And with that, she left


	10. Chapter 10

Shimmer now stood on the sidelines, watching the team practice. Spitfire told her she had to come, and she wasn't too happy about it. She watched the team go through all the basics, then start practicing for the next show. She grumbled to herself. She overheard Spitfire before they left, saying that two new recruits were coming in next week. She let the team and the fans insert their own explanation there. And checking her blog on her phone wasn't the best idea in the world.

_Are the rumors true? Is Spitfire Replacing you!_

_So you're being replaced, you going to continue the blog?_

_Do you know who these recruits are? Do you know which one is replacing you?_

Shimmer growled and turned her phone off! She started to glare at Spitfire. _How dare you replace me! I'm your daughter for pony's sake! _She thought to herself, as if her thoughts were going straight to her.

* * *

Spitfire was trying to instruct her team. Most of them were listening, but Lightning was more concentrated on other things.

"Equestria to Lightning!" Spitfire started.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Lightning asked. Spitfire looked over to Shimmer, seeing she was staring off into space, with a blank expression. She sighed.

"Yes" She quickly answered. "You know I wish she would talk to us." Spitfire stated.

"I can hear you, you know that right?" Shimmer called out to them. Spitfire looked at the team.

"Ok, from the top" Spitfire started realizing they were all off topic, and with that they all took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Shimmer was walking toward the Headquarters. The rest of last week flew by, and the new cadets were probably at the headquarters. She also knew her school, was on break until Thursday. She saw a group of foals approaching her. And they all looked at her. She swallowed hard, looked at the ground, and pretended not to notice them.

"Hey, Shimmer, once your gone can I have you locker" One of the foals joked. Shimmer stopped. She looked up, and turned around.

"Just leave me alone" She stated. The group laughed, and all of a sudden she felt something wet, yet sticky go into her face, some of it got into her mouth. It tasted like blue raspberry. It happened about three more times. And that's when she realized, they just slushied her. She quickly trotted home. Upset, cold, and literally blue sadly.

* * *

"Shimmer, is that you." Spitfire questioned as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should see you eye to eye at the moment" Shimmer answered.

"Shimmer, you've been talking some real bull- Oh my Celestia… what happened to you!" Lightning commented. The others came running. Shimmer face-hoofed.

"Well this is embarrassing" she started. She saw the two new cadets, one was a mare. She was light blue, and had a rainbow colored mane. The other one was a colt, about her age. She swallowed hard. This was really, really embarrassing now. He was dark blue, and had a snow white, baby blue, and green colored mane. She swallowed hard. And soon, she just retreated to her room, and locked the door.

* * *

Shimmer was alone, and upset. Tears silently streamed down her face. She walked over to her shelf, and grabbed the razor blade she had been using all along. She sighed, a shuddery breath. She walked over to the corner, and sat down. She looked at her now healed coat; it wasn't going to stay that way for long. After a few deep breaths, she went and started to slice her wrist. She bit her lower lip to hold back her hisses and shouts of pain that threatened to escape her lips. She looked at her other wrist, and repeated the same process.

"Why me" She whispered.

"Shimmer, can you come down here for a second" she heard Spitfire call up the steps. She didn't care about the blood running down her arms as she stood up. And she walked out of her room like nothing ever happened. She walked down the hall, the crimson liquid continued to run down her arms. She just ignored it. She finally got to a point where she could see them, without having to show herself fully. Fearing the reaction she would get if Spitfire found out what she just did.

"You ok" Spitfire started as she neared her. Shimmer backed away.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be, ok" Shimmer stated nervously. The team all gave her questioning looks. She felt the blood dripping down her arm, hit the ground, she noticed a small puddle was forming under her right hoof. All of a sudden, Cloudpuff noticed what she was hiding.

"Shimmer" She stared at the small puddle of blood forming under her hoof. Spitfire saw what she was looking at, whispered something in Soarins ear, and soon the team, along with himself were gone, so it was just her and Spitfire. She tried to back away, but she felt Spitfires hoof wrap around her arm. Spitfire looked at her in the eyes.

"What is driving you to do this?" Spitfire asked. Shimmer saw the new cadets, and Lightning's heads peak around the corner. Shimmer was silent.

"What are you, Five, get over here you three" she heard Soarin snap at them, they all ran away from the open door. Shimmer was still silent. She tried to get out of Spitfires grasp, but she was holding on tight.

"Please let me go" Shimmer stated in a hush.

"What's driving you to do this, because we know more than one thing is going on" Spitfire stated.

"Let me go" Shimmer stated. She wasn't working with spitfire, Spitfire was starting to get pissed off, one because she couldn't help her if she didn't know what was bugging her and two, she was mouthing off to her, the captain of the team, and her mother. Shimmer got out of her grip.

"I'm not going to let you keep this a secret anymore" Spitfire stated.

"What happened to my rights, I don't have to tell you every single detail of my life!" Shimmer almost screamed. Spitfire looked at her.

"I'm your mother, I care about you, and you know I'm doing this because I care for you" She stated through gritted teeth. Shimmer shook her head, and walked up the steps, Ignoring Spitfires calls, telling her to come back downstairs, and actually listen to what she had to say. In return, Shimmer completely snapped, and yelled down the steps.

"When you want to die, but the wait seems too long!" Then slammed the door to her room and slid down the wall. Tears were streaming down her face. "The wait is too long" She added in a hush.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hay was that!" Rainbow Dash commented as Spitfire walked into the room, her face was still was a little flushed; she was grinding her teeth together.

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you" Lightning stated. Soarin walked up to spitfire and wrapped his wing around her.

"Breath" he whispered. She did just that, after a while she spoke up.

"Shes getting harder to tame" Spitfire hissed.

"Well, we all get like that at some point in our lives" Artic Wind, the other new cadet stated.

"No, really" Spitfire stated sarcastically. Soarin glared at her. She could get really cranky sometimes. It also, usually resulted in her taking it out on somepony on the team.

"Just trying to get the point across" Artic wind stated.

"Well mission Freaking accomplished!" Spitfire snapped back. Soarin put his hoof over her mouth.

"Spitfire" He stated. She rolled her eyes. He grabbed her by the wrist, and led her out of the room, up the steps, and into her dorm. He closed the door and looked at her.

* * *

"Yes" She started when she saw Soarin looking at her.

"I would expect much more maturity from you" Soarin scolded. "You know being the captain and all" He added. Spitfire laid down on her bed, and didn't say a word. She looked at the ceiling. Soarin took a deep breath, and tried a different approach.

"You're stressed out, I know, you want to help her, but she won't tell you how." Soarin started. Spitfire's expression lightened a little. He settled down next to her. She shifted so her back was facing him.

"We all have bad days, today is just one of them for you" Soarin whispered. He ran his hoof lightly along her side. Spitfire was silent.

"Spitfire, she will come around, you just got to let her make the decision on her own, and you can't force her to talk" he whispered. He lightly nuzzled her. Spitfire closed her eyes; she let a small sigh out of pure pleasure escape her lips. She hadn't had a lot of "Quality time" with Soarin lately, and this change in pace was relaxing.

"I don't mean to be like this, it just that" Spitfire started.

"Shh, I know" Soarin explained.

* * *

Shimmer was pacing back and forth in her room. She heard a knock at her door, and saw the new colt. She looked at him.

"You're extremely confident for a cadet" Shimmer started. He nodded.

"I get that a lot" He stated. He walked into her room. She looked at him. She thought for a second.

"How old are you exactly" She asked.

"Fourteen" He stated. Shimmer nodded.

"Thirteen" She told him. He looked at her.

"So you're Shimmer, I'm Artic Wind" He stated. She nodded. He looked at her.

"For a Wonderbolt, you don't stay here a lot" He stated. She sighed.

"I used go to school, I used to have friends, my life is a mess at the moment" She stated. "Sometimes, I just like feeling lonely" She whispered. Artic Wind put a hoof on her shoulder.

"You're separating yourself from society" he stated in shock. She sighed again. She spread her "Wings" for the first time in a long time; she heard the clicking of the Prosthetic wing as it went into its open position. He looked at her.

"So that's what happened after you crashed. She nodded. She just stayed silent, not knowing what to do. Like Artic Wind, would give her all the answers.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Shimmer last went to school, and the teachers had started to send her work to do. She had been neck deep in work, and barely came out of her room. Two questions kept on gnawing at her. Today, it was worse than ever.

"Is she replacing me?" she whispered to herself. She thought of the other one. Ever since Artic Wind placed his hoof on her shoulder, she felt a little uneasy around him, almost giddy. She felt like there was something more than friendship between them.

"Does he feel the same way" She whispered. She would rather leave the second question unanswered at the moment. In fact, she would just like to leave all her questions unanswered at the moment. She turned back to the accumulating pile of finished work on her desk. She looked at the next assignment. This school had some type of work for every single class. She looked down at her Music homework. All she had to do was write a composition, just a song.

"How hard can it be" Shimmer stated to herself. A few hours passed, and that's when she realized it was really, really hard. All of a sudden, her thoughts ran wild. And she just started to write.

* * *

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy is at hand_

_And thought I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be._

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever, end up together?_

_No, I think not,_

_It's never to become for I am not,_

_The one._

* * *

Shimmer sighed. She knew exactly where she was going with this. After a while, the work was finished. And she finally was free to do what she wanted.

"Shimmer, can I see you for a second" She heard Spitfire call from her office. She sighed again. Things are never as they seemed anymore for her. And with that, she got up and walked down the hallway toward her mother's office.


	14. Chapter 14

Shimmer walked into her mother's office. Spitfire looked up at her from a pile of papers on her desk.

"Do you think I'm replacing you" Spitfire asked, looking at two of the papers at the top of the pile. Shimmer realized that the papers she was looking at, were posts from fans on her wall.

"You were on my blog!" Shimmers squeaked.

"Actually I was on mine as well, I've been getting a lot of questions about you being replaced" Spitfire answered. Shimmer looked away from her mother.

"I guess I was starting to think that" She stated. Spitfire sighed and pulled out a manila folder. She recognized what it was; it contained all the important information for her. Every Wonderbolt had one. Spitfire pulled out a paper from the folder, and pushed it across her desk, towards her. She picked it up and started to read it silently.

"This is a training plan" Shimmer stated. Spitfire nodded.

"And why in the name of Celestia would I be working on that, If you weren't going to be part of the team anymore" Spitfire stated. Shimmer looked at her confused.

"Why did they start asking me about being replaced then" Shimmer asked.

"I quote from October 14, Shimmer is going to pull through, but she lost her wing, I wonder if she's still part of the team." Spitfire stated, looking at another piece of paper.

"Who would say such a stupid… Lightning" Shimmer thought out loud.

"Bingo" Spitfire responded, only to see Shimmer storm out of her office, and down the hall.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LIGHTNING" Shimmer shouted. Spitfire heard something fall, realizing it came from Lightning's office. She just turned back to her work. She heard some pony else walk into her office.

"What was that?" Soarin asked.

"What do you think?" She questioned.

"Shimmer found out didn't she" Soarin stated. Spitfire looked up at him, thinking he should know the answer already.

"OW, SHIMMER, WATCH THE MANE!" they heard lightning scream, his voice cracking at one point. Spitfire tried to hold back a laugh.

'Yeah, she did." Spitfire simply answered, then turned back to the paperwork on her desk, slightly giggling.


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since Shimmer found out she wasn't being replaced, time flew by. Even though she was still depressed about what happened, it wasn't as bad as before, Spitfire had seemed to pull her up a few inches from that downward spiral. It was now December, and there were very few shows around this time. Shimmer was now able to fly, and do simple stunts, like flips and barrel rolls. She could stay in formation, and actually fly long distances. But there were some things this achievement, couldn't fix. The bullying continued. It got really harsh, when they asked her to do some crazy stunt, and she said no, they would call her a trainee, or newbie, or untalented and just leave her there. Shooting star, had also turned to the dark side during the break, and whenever they ran into each other, she always ended up cracking a few jokes at her expense. She had started to train with the other wonderbolts, along with having one on one sessions with Spitfire… and now Artic Wind was the only pony she would consider a friend. It was also around the time her real parents had died, and Spitfire found her. Three days before hearts warming eve was the date, and it brought back many memories. Besides, Hearts warming was never her type of holiday, she just looked at it as a normal day. Of course she has a couple of gifts to open, and the dinner they had was fantastic. She still, never looked at it as a holiday, because memories would always come back to her, and guilt, a ton of guilt.

"Shimmer" Spitfire stated, she jumped. How long had she been in a trance? She heard nothing she had just said. She saw Spitfire take off. She gave her a confused look.

"We're done with training you know" She stated. Shimmer pushed off the ground and started to fly off. Spitfire looked at her. She saw her almost glassy eyes. Spitfire lightly placed a hoof on her shoulder. Shimmer looked at her, and sighed. She looked away.

"You've been really quiet lately, is everything alright" Spitfire asked her. Shimmer was silent. Spitfire sighed.

"You know what, I'm not going to badger you, you can talk whenever you're ready, and I'll be there for you" Spitfire stated, and then went in for a landing. Shimmer followed.

"You're really improving, by the way" Spitfire stated, then walked into the headquarters. Shimmer hesitated for a second then silently walked into the building, up the steps, and into her room, She closed and locked the door. For she didn't want any pony walking in on her.

* * *

Shimmer reached under her bed, she wrapped her hoof around the screwdriver she had hid underneath her bed a long time ago. She walked over to vent in her room, and unscrewed the metal part that was screwed into her wall. She lightly set it on the ground, and reached into the ventilation system, she pulled out a box, it was small enough to just fit into the system, but it wasn't too small. She opened the box, and pulled out a coat made of a light blue fabric, two pockets were sewn onto the front. She reached into the right pocket, and pulled out a gold pin. BM was clearly printed on the pin. Her eyes watered. It was something that constantly bugged her, something she never talked about, for she was too scared to. She placed it on her hardwood floor, and reached into the box again. She pulled out a light blue ribbon, a piece of parchment, and a photograph. She put her back up against the wall. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I just don't know what went wrong" She whispered. "I did everything on my part, why did they assign me _that_ job" She added. She looked down at the picture. "You're right, I am a baroness, and I am a dishonor to society" Shimmer stated to the photo. "If only you could see me now" She added. She accidently whacked the metal vent with her hoof, and the loud noise echoed throughout the house.

"Shimmer" She heard her mother call from downstairs. She shook her head. She didn't want to move at all. "Shimmer, come here for a moment" Spitfire called out again. She heard her mother walk toward her door. She freaked out, and started put everything away. She threw the jacket, ribbon and photo into the box, and shoved it under her bed. She screwed the metal vent back into place. She quickly unlocked her door and sat on her bed.

"What was that?" Spitfire asked.

"I accidently tripped and hit the vent with my hoof" Shimmer stated quickly. Spitfire nodded.

"Just be more careful next time, okay kiddo" Spitfire stated, then walked away. Shimmer walked over, and closed her door. She crawled into bed, and soon was asleep. A few minutes later, Spitfire poked her head in to check on Shimmer. Only to find her daughter sound asleep on her bed. She walked over and pulled the covers up over her. She walked towards the doorway, turning out the lights before she left. Spitfire just felt she should let Shimmer be, and with that left.

* * *

Everything was normal to shimmer as she let herself take the nap she felt she needed. But little did she know, the gold pin she owned was on the hardwood floor, and any pony could see it, and wonder how she got it.


	16. Chapter 16

The moon was just coming up over the horizon. The wonderbolts were having one of their late night training sessions. Shimmer stood on the field grounds, alone. The others were still getting into uniform. Shimmer heard a few sets of hooves land behind her. She heard two fillies giggle.

"Now girls, don't hurt the cripples feelings" He heard shooting star state. She felt her legs shake slightly with fear. The two other girls laughed even louder.

"You can just fly away… oops I forgot, you CAN'T" Shooting star sneered. The two other fillies where holding back their laughs. Shimmer prayed that one of the others would come out of the locker rooms soon. She felt her eyes fill with tears. She could fly, She could do anything… couldn't she?

"First she lost her wing, now she lost her words, She can't do squat!" Shooting Star commented. All three of the fillies started snickering. Shimmer had it.

"Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?" She screamed, but she soon regretted it. She saw they each held a cup in their hooves, soon she saw a mixture of red and green coming at her, She felt the cold liquid on her body, in her mane and tail, and on her sensitive wings.

"Happy Hearts Warming Orphan girl" They all shouted then flew away. Shimmers eyes burned from the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes at any second. She quivered violently. She heard the door to the locker rooms open, and the team walked out onto the field, only to see a red and green Shimmer.

"Shimmer, are you okay" Artic Wind asked. She felt really embarrassed. She broke down into violent cries. Orphan Girl, that's all she was… wasn't she. If only her real parents were here, this stuff wouldn't of happened. She quickly pulled her flight goggles onto her face, tears still coming out of her eyes. She heard them walk towards her, she just wanted to be alone, and with that took off, and flew away aimlessly. She just had to be alone, she couldn't be around the team, and be like this at the same time. She soon found a cloud in the middle of nowhere; she landed lightly on it, and rested. She didn't want to be bothered by any pony.

* * *

It seemed like only minutes, But the truth it had been hours.

"SHIMMER, SHIMMER IS THAT YOU" Artic Wind called out. Shimmer looked away; tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She felt him land next to her. She turned her head the other way. She hoped he would go away, yet a part of her wanted him to stay.

"We were all worried about you" Artic wind told her in a caring tone. She nodded, showing him that she heard him. She started to shiver. She felt something warm wrap around her. She looked at Artic wind to see that his wing was spread out, surrounding her. A light blush appeared on Artic Winds cheeks. He looked away, then back at her. 'She's perfect' he thought. He had loved her since he laid his eyes on her. And now It was just him and her. Now was the time to ask her the question he had been dying to for such a long time.

"Shimmer" He started.

"Yeah" She responded in a whisper.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Shimmers eyes widened. 'he knows' Shimmer thought to herself. She swallowed hard. Now she was the one blushing.

"Um… Yeah, I love you"


	17. Chapter 17

Both Artic Wind and Shimmer were silent. After a few moments, Artic Wind broke the silence.

"You know, I love you too, Shimmer" Artic wind whispered. She felt him lightly nuzzle her. She let her eyes close. She had never felt this way towards a Stallion, and so far, it was going great. He pulled her closer to him, his wing still around her. Now she knew he was really warm, must have been from all the training they did. He nuzzled her again. She let herself snuggle into his side. His warmth was comforting, and his wing around her gave her a sense of security.

"You're safe with me" Artic Wing whispered. Shimmer felt herself dozing off. Maybe this was calming her down a little too much. 'My own stallion' she thought. Her eyelids shut, and she was soon asleep on the cloud

* * *

"Artic Wind" Spitfire shouted.

"Over here" he called from the cloud. She and the team flew over. He came up with a little white lie, just to cover up why his wing was over Shimmer.

"She was asleep when I found her" He quickly stated, a light blush appearing on his face.

"Yeah, ok" Cloudpuff stated sarcastically, overlooking his lie, and seeing the truth. Soarin landed, and picked Shimmer up. She slightly whined, but soon settled down. With that, the team flew back to the headquarters.

* * *

Shimmer woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over to her right, to see Artic Wind lying on the bed with her. His eyes were open, He looked over to her. He wrapped his forearm around her. She snuggled into his side, and laid her head on his chest. He looked at her. Artic wind hesitated, and then went through with his plan. He leaned in, and kissed Shimmer. Shimmers eyes widened for a second, and then she let her eyes flutter closed. Artic Wind broke the kiss, and looked into Shimmers eyes. He pushed some of her mane out of her face. He was gentle with her, like she was a porcelain doll, one drop could break her. He knew she had been through a lot, and he was trying his best not to advance too quickly. He hugged her, rubbing his hooves along her back lightly. She hugged him back.

"I don't like how they treat you" He whispered. Shimmer was silent. She sighed.

"I've grown use to it, no pony will do anything about it" Shimmer sighed. Artic Wind put a hoof on her shoulder. She looked at him, he had a serious expression.

"You know I won't let them hurt you, you should have never had to go through this" he stated in a hush. He clearly didn't like shooting star and her followers. Neither did Shimmer.

"They already damaged me" shimmer whispered.

"Who said we couldn't fix the damage done?" Artic wind whispered into her ear lovingly. He started to snuggle her. They stayed like that till they both fell asleep again. Shimmer was still in Artic Wind's arms as they slept. Things were finally starting to turn around for Shimmer.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a few weeks later, and nothing really exciting happened at all. Now was their first show in a long time. Spitfire was going to let Shimmer preform, just not have her in any major parts of the show. She was on her blog when she saw a really mean and discouraging comment.

StarsTwinkle1234: Hey, Think you're going to fail at tonight's show, because I think you are, Orphan girl.

Artic wind chose that moment to walk in. She was silent. Shimmers jaw was clenched, and her face was red. He walked up behind her and read the comment. He all of a sudden seized control of the computer, flagged the comment, reported the user, blocked the user, and then made the comment private. No pony was going to hurt shimmer, physically or emotionally on his watch.

"You ok?" he asked Shimmer. She put her head in her hooves. She was shaking. Artic wind pulled her into a hug, lightly rubbing her back.

"Shhh, Shhh, its ok, everything is going to be fine" He cooed. Shimmer looked at him. Her eyes were red, a nervous expression on her face.

"What if I do mess up" Shimmer asked. Artic wind looked at her.

"You won't" He stated.

"But what about" Shimmer started. He placed his hoof on her shoulder.

"You won't" he repeated. He had faith in her. She knew what she was doing, and she wouldn't screw up. Or so he thought.

* * *

It was the night of the show, and it was about halfway through. Shimmer was preforming, and was supposed to go into a nosedive. She had lightly hit her prosthetic up against a pillar a few seconds ago, but she thought it would do nothing to it. She closed her wings to go into a nosedive. The first part went well. But soon some sort of pressure was building up in thee prosthetic, like a springboard was being held down and soon her left wing popped open, and she started to spiral downward.

"No!" She shouted. It was hard for the crowd to hear, but the Wonderbolts herd her perfectly. She opened her right wing, and pulled up, only to go gliding into another pillar. She ended up shocking herself a little. She landed, along with the other bolts; they all ran up to her.

"You ok Shimmer!" Lightning commented. Shimmer was more concentrated on the crowd. She saw almost every other pony was laughing. She could hear it echo through the stadium. She felt herself lightly shaking. Tears were burning her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore, and ran off toward the locker room. Ashamed, embarrassed, sad, and feeling downright stupid.


	19. Chapter 19

It took a while, but the wonderbolts finally finished the show. They all walked into the locker room, only to find Shimmers flight goggles, flight suit, and prosthetic wing. She was nowhere to be seen. All the wonderbolts quickly got out of their uniforms. And a few seconds later, were off to find Shimmer. Artic Wind went back to the headquarters just in case she was there, or she came back. The rest of the team was out and about Canterlot, trying to find Shimmer.

"Shimmer" Artic Wind called out in the headquarters as he walked in. He closed the door. He heard some sort of music coming from upstairs. He walked towards Shimmers room, and he could hear it more clearly now.

* * *

Desperado

Why don't you come to your senses?

You've been outriding fences for so long now

Oh, you're a hard one

And I know you got your reasons

These things that are pleasing you can hurt you somehow.

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy!

She'll beat you if she's able

Even though the queen of hearts is your best bet

Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table

But you only want the ones you can't get

Desperado

Oh you aren't getting any younger

Your pain and your hunger are driving you home

And freedom, oh freedom

Oh that's just some people talking

Your prison is walking this world alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?

The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine

It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day

You're losing all your highs and lows

And it's funny how the feeling goes away

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

Come down from your fences, open the gate

It may be raining but there's a rainbow above you

You better let somebody love you

You better let somebody love you before it's too late

* * *

Artic wind knew where she was now. He slowly opened her door, to see her lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but tears still rolled down her cheeks. She seemed almost lifeless. He slowly walked up to her. He nuzzled her a bit. She looked up at him, and then looked away.

"I scared you didn't I" She whispered.

"You scared the whole team with that disappearing trick you pulled off" Artic wind explained. Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"As expected" she responded. She felt him lay down on the bed with her. She shifted so she was lying on her stomach. She felt him massaging her back lightly. She turned her head to look at him. He looked at her. He was concerned for her well-being. He didn't like to see her like this. She managed to put her life back together. And the crowds just took a baseball bat and smashed it to bits again.

"You know I don't like to see you like this" Artic Wind stated. Shimmer nodded. Artic wind saw her eyes were closing. She had gone through more than enough tonight; He knew that Shimmer would be better off if she got some sleep. He nuzzled her neck, and soon after, started to cuddle her. Artic wind pulled the blankets on her bed up over them, and watched her sleep for a bit. Artic Wind soon drifted off to sleep as well, ignoring the fact that Spitfire and the team just got back from their search.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Spitfire asked as she looked into Shimmers room

"Nah, I say let them stay together tonight, Shimmer could use the company" Soarin stated.

"Agreed" Cloudpuff and Lightning stated. Rainbow dash, wasn't listening.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" She stated. And with that, they left the two alone.

* * *

(Song: Desperado by The Eagles)


	20. Chapter 20

It was the next day, and Shimmer was still fast asleep. She didn't want to get up after last night. Artic wind was watching her, hoping she would wake up soon. He didn't want to wake her up; even though he might have to if she didn't wake up soon.

"Shimmer" Spitfire called up the steps. Artic wind sighed. He knew what he had to do. He laid himself down next to her, and started to lightly stroke her mane.

"Shimmer, you got to get up" He whispered into her ear. She moaned a little; soon her eyes opened a little.

"Hey" Artic wind whispered as a greeting to her.

"Hey" she whispered back. She sat up.

"Shimmer, you better not be sleeping!" Spitfire shouted. Shimmer grumbled something under her breath.

"I'm not, mother" She called back. She felt Artic wing nuzzled her neck for a few seconds. She looked at him. Spitfire was a going all drill sergeant on her. She got out of bed, grabbed a hair tie, and pulled her hair back.

"Who spit in her bean curd" She asked Artic Wind. He shrugged and then walked over to her.

"She said that your presence was requested at some sort of mandatory meeting" Artic Wind explained. She nodded the dashed down the hallway.

* * *

It ends up, that the Wonderbolts manager wanted to see them. And when he saw Shimmer, his somewhat, over-exaggerated smile, turned into a glare.

"You wanted to see us Rip Tide" Spitfire started. He nodded. He exhaled, and then turned his laptop towards them.

"Oh dear Celestia" Spitfire hissed. Shimmer was taken aback by the title of the pony tube video on the screen.

"Wonderbolt fail, ok" Shimmer whispered.

"That's the point, Shimmer, it isn't ok" He stated in a low, raspy voice. It frightened Shimmer, a lot. She understood why Lightning called him the devil of the Wonderbolts now. He played the video, the sight was too familiar. It was a shot from the far left balcony in the stadium they were preforming in during last night's show. She saw herself going into the nosedive, her prosthetic wing pop open, herself pull up, then crash into the pillar right next to the balcony. She heard laughs coming from the ponies in the stands and the pony behind the camera state "I just got that on tape!" The video ended there. She looked at the username.

"StarsTwinkle1234" She whispered. Rip Tide grumbled, and grabbed her wrist.

"Look Sweet Cheeks, I know we never had a heart-to-heart, but face the facts, you aren't Wonderbolt Material after that crash, which mainly was your fault" He stated. Shimmer was shaking, she wanted to just burst into sobs, beg for forgiveness, and tell him it wouldn't happen again. She was speechless.

"Just let me emphasize this point, _everypony can be replaced, even you_" He added. All of a sudden, a flash of gold went in front of her, and she noticed Spitfire had grabbed him by the neck, and rammed him into the wall.

"No Pony talks to my daughter that way, _ever_" Spitfire hissed at him.

"Spitfire, I'd let go if I were you" Rip tide told her.

"I'd listen if I were you" Shimmer stated her voice wavering

"I'm the one who make the decisions on who's Wonderbolt Material, got it buddy" Spitfire stated through gritted teeth. "Next time you pull a move like that, I'll snap your neck in two" She added, before she dropped him to the ground. Then Shimmer and Spitfire started to make their leave.

"I'm coming to your show tomorrow, one major screw up from this one, and her career is over." He stated.

"She'd have nowhere to go" Spitfire told him. He knew the rules as well. He chuckled, like this was some sort of joke.

"Well we can always make an arrangement with the Canterlot Orphanage, now can't we" He stated. Spitfire's eyes widened.

"You're really pushing your luck" Spitfire stated. She wrapped her wing around Shimmer, and then left along with her.

* * *

Spitfire and Shimmer walked back into the Headquarters.

"What was the threat this time?" Soarin asked.

"I'd snap his neck in two if he tried to do my job for me" Spitfire stated. Shimmer leaned up against the wall. She seemed lifeless again. Just what she needed before a show! Some other pony to go and put her down;

"No pain no doubt, till they pulled me out of heaven, so that's my refrain, I live in hell because I've been expelled from heaven, I think I was in heaven" Shimmer stated. Then walked up the steps, and walked into her room. Artic Wind went after her, Spitfire turned to the team.

"Leave them be, He knows how to get her to talk better than any one of us" Spitfire stated. The team nodded, and they all went back to what they were doing


	21. Chapter 21

"What did he say to you" Artic wind stated as soon as he closed the door. Shimmer sighed. He noticed tears were pouring out of her eyes. This was getting to be bad.

"I'm not Wonderbolt Material; He threatened to have me taken away to a children's home… I just want to die!" Shimmer whispered. Artic wind thought to himself 'our manager nauseates me' He thought. He walked up to Shimmer. Tears still flooded out of her eyes. Her eyes were very red.

"Shimmer, there is something more to this" He stated. She looked at him. She started crying again.

"That same hater on my blog was at the show, and she filmed me crashing. She put it all over the internet, and now the video has millions of views" Shimmer explained. She felt Artic Winds arms wrap around her. She cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Shhh, its okay, its okay, nothing else is going to happen" Artic wind cooed. She walked over to her bed, and laid down. Artic wind settled down next to her. He rubbed her back. He did this till she stopped crying. Shimmer still was distraught though. Without a second thought Artic wind kissed her. Shimmer moaned behind closed lips. This was a nice change in pace. He started to nuzzle her neck. But it only lasted for a few moments. She then felt his warm, soft lips on her neck. She gasped at the contact; it felt really good to her. He placed loving kisses along her neck for a few minutes. He soon stopped, and wrapped his warm wing around her. She closed her eyes, she was falling asleep.

"Love you Artic Wind" Shimmer whispered. He nuzzled her lightly.

"Love you too, Shimmer" he whispered into her ear. She was asleep after that. He wasn't tired, but he watched her sleep, and as he did he held her close, never letting her sleeping body go for one moment.

* * *

Artic wind heard light knock on Shimmers door. He walked over and opened the door.

"Oh, you're ok, we were starting to get worried, like shimmer did something to you" Spitfire stated. Artic wind chuckled.

"I don't think she would have the energy to do that" He responded. Spitfire looked into the room to see Shimmer sound asleep on her bed. She nodded, and then turned to leave.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but I've been thinking about just pulling her out of school completely" Spitfire whispered into his ear. Artic wind nodded.

"If you're looking for input, I think it would be a good idea" Artic wind told her as he settled down next to Shimmer. Spitfire nodded, and then left him alone with Shimmer. He looked at the beautiful mare beside him, and wrapped his wing around her. He let his body heat warm her up. She soon shifted onto her back. He felt her take hold of of his wing. Artic wind felt his eyes start to close, and he was soon asleep as well.

* * *

Spitfire walked into her room, she saw Soarin sitting by the foot of her bed. He looked up at her. Spitfire walked over and sat next to him. Her breath was shaky all of a sudden. Soarin put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay Spitfire?" He asked. Spitfire sighed, and closed her eyes. Soarin started to catch on.

"What did he say to you?" He questioned. Spitfire looked at him.

"He threatened to have her taken away if she's dismissed" Spitfire whispered. "I don't want that to- to… Oh who am I kidding, what can I do to stop Rip Tide" Spitfire choked out. She fell onto her bed; her face was buried in the pillow. Soarin could hear her crying. It had been a long time since Spitfire had broken down, And Soarin had a feeling it was more than just Rip Tides threat, She had been bottling up her emotions, A very unhealthy habit of hers. He laid down on his back, and got Spitfire up on top of him. He stroked her back slowly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Spitfire we can work this out, we can avoid that outcome, we just need to think" Soarin whispered. Spitfire was still crying, but not as much.

"I know, I shouldn't be all worked up over" Spitfire started. Soarin turned her head lightly so he could look at her.

"You bottled your emotions up again, just because you're the captain doesn't mean you can't cry" Soarin whispered. With that they were both silent. Soarin started to rub her back again, and Spitfire rested her head on his shoulder. Spitfire was thinking of Shimmer, and was praying nothing would go wrong tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

The crowds once again filled the stands; the Wonderbolts were preparing themselves for what was to come. Spitfire looked out amongst the crowd, she saw Rip Tide in the balcony with his assistant to the right of the royals.

"PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING PRINCESS CELESTIA AND TWILIGHT" the announcer stated. Spitfire had heard about the coronation, and this Twilight character must have been her. She sighed. She looked at her team. They all nodded, even Shimmer nodded.

"Let's get this over with" Shimmer mumbled as she got into formation. And with that they took off.

* * *

The show had gone according to plan. Soon though, a mistake would be made on Spitfires behalf. She looked over to Rip Tide, who had a clipboard with him; he turned it around so she could read what he wrote.

"Let's see a solo from shimmer, hmm" It read. Spitfire swallowed hard, she commanded the team to pull up, and that was all except for Shimmer.

"Break a leg kid" Spitfire whispered.

"Nice choice of words!" Shimmer sarcastically called to her. She looked over to where Rip Tide was.

"Well, go ahead" He mouthed to her. She started, and for the most part, it was going better than she expected. She did flips and dives with ease, and her prosthetic wasn't acting up. That was till she went into a nosedive, like before, the springboard-like pressure started to build up again, and soon, the fake wing popped open.

"Not again" Shimmer stated as she started spiraling towards the ground, she pulled up, only to flip onto her back, she started to flap both her wings. She was in inverted flight. It hasn't been accomplished by any Pegasus for a long time. The crowd was silent, and then started cheering.

"WHAT! NO! IT'S NOT FAIR; SHE WAS GOING TO HIT THE GROUND!" Rip Tide yelled at the top of his lungs. He grabbed his assistant by his neck.

"TELL ME YOU SAW THAT!" He yelled. The assistant nodded. He dropped him, and he hit the floor of the balcony with a thud. He just stared at the areal team in shock and awe now. They all landed, and the crowds went wild.

* * *

Spitfire walked back out to the sight of a packed stadium. She motioned for Rip Tide to come down to the field. He did as he was told, and landed in front of Spitfire.

"Yes Mrs. Spitfire" He asked, his voice echoed in the silent stadium.

"This crowd knows exactly who you are, am I right" Spitfire stated. The crowds went wild. She held up a hoof. They all were quiet.

"Well, Mr. Rip Tide has been a real bitch from the start, and tonight was the night I remembered, I can fire you" Spitfire started.

"Oh no" Rip tide gulped. The rest of the team came out onto the field, and stood by Spitfire. Then Rip tide remembered something.

"You, ma'am signed a contract." He stated. Soarin chuckled and handed a piece of parchment over to Spitfire.

"You mean this old thing" Spitfire stated.

"What are you going to do with that" Rip Tide asked. Lightning handed Spitfire a lighter. His eyes widened.

"I'm going to do, this" Spitfire stated. She got the lighter to work, and set the parchment on fire. Rip Tides eyes widened.

"Your contract can burn in hell" Lightning stated. The crowds burst into laughter.

"How does it feel Rip Tide" Shimmer asked. Rip Tide looked away. Spitfire got up in his face.

"Get out of here you self-centered idiot" Spitfire stated. With that there ex-manager flew away.

* * *

The wonderbolts were in the locker room.

"Wait, who's going to be are new manager" Cloudpuff asked.

"Let's just say his assistant is in for a big surprise when he gets back to the office complex" Spitfire stated. They all got the hint.

"You can do that?" Soarin asked.

"I have connections" Spitfire responded. The team conversed for a few moments, before they all left. The only ponies left were Artic Wind, and Shimmer.

"Nice save out there" Artic Wind stated. Shimmer sighed.

"I don't know how I did it, but I saved everything. He turned her head towards him, and he kissed her. They stood there in silence.

"C'mon let's get going, Spitfire will worry herself sick if we don't show our faces in the next thirty seconds" Shimmer stated, and with that, they left the locker room, knowing everything was turning out just fine now.


End file.
